Oboro
Oboro (朧, Oboro) is a genin from Amegakure. Appearance Oboro has spiky brown hair and dark eyes. He wears the same yellow jumpsuit as his team-mates which was stitched up the middle along with a pair of sandals. He also wears a forehead protector that covers his whole head, a rebreather and a sash around his face with eyeholes cut out. In the anime, he was seen in a long-sleeved light-purple kimono shirt and pants with a pair of sandals. Personality He is described as vindictive, and impatient. This was shown when he showed joy at the opportunity to exact revenge against Sasuke for their previous fight. Oboro also had a peculiar liking to the word "lucky", frequently using it when things went his way and/or when he was pleased. He is similar to his team-mates in the way that he seems to really enjoy an easily won battle. Abilities Oboro is a fairly competent shinobi with knowledge of techniques across a wide range. He is especially proficient in genjutsu and clone techniquesbeing able to use the Sly Mind Affect Technique which was used to confuse an opponent's sense of direction effectively wearing out their foes before attacking them. He is also able to use earth-based techniques which allowed him to travel and emerge from underground without disrupting the surrounding area. In the anime, it was also shown that he can use Water Release as well, being capable of creating clones from that element. History Oboro and his teammates travelled to Konohagakure to compete in the Chūnin Exams being held. Having passed the first stage of the exam, Oboro proceeds onto the second phase. Soon after the exam begins, Oboro scouts out the Forest of Death without his teammates and eventually finds Team Kakashi. Waiting until Naruto is separated from his teammates, Oboro restrains and transforms into Naruto and approaches Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke sees through the transformation quickly as Oboro failed to copy Naruto exactly (he failed to copy the wound that Anko Mitarashi had earlier given Naruto and had his shuriken holster on the wrong leg). Exposed, Sasuke and Oboro fight. Using his Sharingan, Sasuke manages to get the upper hand and injure Oboro, forcing him to retreat. Later, Oboro and his team-mates used a number different genjutsu to cause Team Kakashi and Kabuto to waste time and tire themselves out. After having them fight illusions for a while, Oboro and his team-mates engage them. They quickly find out that what appeared to be the Konoha ninja were really just shadow clones in disguise, the real ninja having been resting. Oboro and his team-mates were quickly defeated by Naruto, resulting in them losing their scroll and not passing. Land of Tea Escort Mission Later in the anime, Oboro and his team-mates, under the leadership of Aoi Rokushō, were assigned by Amegakure to help the Wagarashi family win the Todoroki shrine race held in the Land of Tea. While Oboro went to stall Idate, Mubi and Kagari prepped a ship for naval combat. The team begins to use water clones, in attempt to divert team Kakashi. After using an oil-based technique, the Ame genin were able to sink Idate's ship. Team 7 jumps out of their boat, and into the ocean for safety reasons. The Ame genin go to battle Team 7 underwater, where they held the advantage with more usage of water clones. However, Naruto turns the tables, and uses his Rasengan training to hand them another humiliating defeat as the first part of the Rasengan training created a whirlpool that sucked Oboro's team into a trench. They were immobilised afterwards as they did not return, but they are assumed to have survived because of their masks. Trivia * "Oboro" (朧) means "hazy" or "faint". * He makes a cameo alongside his team-mate Mubi and several other notable characters inepisode 183 of Naruto: Shippūden. * In Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2, there is an "Oboro Mode" where the player fights an endless wave of Oboro copies. Every once in a while he says "Lucky". * According to the databook(s): ** His favourite food is zōsui. Category:Naruto Universe Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Waterbender Category:Duplication Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Royal Guard Category:Ninja Category:Hidden Rain Village Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Shonen Jump Category:Bodyguard Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Warrior Category:Naruto Uzumakis Rogues Gallery Category:Geokinesis